Questioning Too Much: OC quiz
Choose 3 of your OCs. They can be from anything. Original stories, fanfic OCs, whatever. It doesn't matter. None of this matters. Screw the rules I'm doing 12. 1. Savali 2. Marrz 3. Spencer 4. Guy 5. Caligula 6. Vale 7. Caius 8. Clodia 9. Claude 10. Marcello 11. Rose 12. Olwin 1) So. Introduce yourselves. Are you related in any way, or do you have no idea who the hell each other is? Savali: Hmmm? OH My name is Savali curious little person. *bows* And of course I know everyone here...Even that priest over there *sticks out tongue*. Marrz: The name's Marrz... Spencer: Err...I'm Spencer, and this is possibly the most screwed up gang of demons ever. Guy: *blushes slightly* My name is Guy M. Raynerson . And your name? Caligula: Do names really matter? Vale: What poor etiquette, don't you know you're supposed to tell other's your name first? What were you raised in a barn? Caius: Name's Caius...yep. Clodia: And I'm his wife, Clodia. Claude: *clings to Marcello* I'm umm...I'm Claude. Marcello: *smiles* My name is Marcello, but most people just call me Mark. Rose: Er...rather rude way to introduce yourself, but my name is Rose. Olwin: Huh WHAT? Why do you want my name? Did he send you?! DID THE BEAST SEND YOU? 2) Great, great. So. Ever gotten a blowjob? Savali: ... Marrz: *glares* You humans are all alike...disgusting. Spencer: Whoa your going a bit too far with the questions there Miss. Guy: *turns bright red* Caligula: Sex is for those who believe it will bring them happiness. Truth be told it does the exact opposite. Vale: Excuse me?! Caius: Hah no. Clodia: ... Claude: I'M ONLY A CHILD! You're disgusting. Marcello: *blushes slightly* Well no...not really into that kind of stuff. Rose: B-but I'm not a male. Olwin: Oh umm...you’re going to have to refresh my memory on this one. Is that...blowing bubbles in your tea? 3) HURR. That last question was uncalled for! Anyhoo. What do you like doing when no one else is looking? Savali: I do things. Marrz: Sleep. Spencer: Err when am I really ever alone? Guy: I pray of course! Caligula: If I told you, I'd have to kill you too. Vale: Err...I'd rather skip this question to be honest. Caius: Oh just things you know. Clodia: *shrugs* Clean things. It's my job after all. Claude: ... Marcello: I don't really like being alone. Rose: I read or perhaps just walk around the town. Olwin: Alone? *cackles* I'm never alone! I have Arma to live with for the rest of my life *cuddles skeleton of Arma* 4) Have any secret shames that you'd like to indulge upon us today? Savali: Hmm...no not really. (Savali, YOU HAVE NO SHAME!) Marrz: *shrugs* It's been a dull day. Spencer: I snuck crackers from the church because I was hungry. It didn't really help. Guy: *stares at Spencer* Caligula: Haha what shame? Vale: Well...Hmm...No. Caius: The only shame I have is the fact that I was married without wanting to be *wack'd* Clodia: *wack'd Caius* HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT US? Claude: I-...I stole a newspaper today. Marcello: *shakes head* No no, I try to be a good soul. Rose: One of the kids at the school I teach at fell out of his chair. I feel bad because I giggled at it. Olwin: SHAME IS FOR PANSIES I SAY! Speaking of which, do you think they'd look great in my lover's hair *pet's Arma's skull*? (Yeah and the skeleton has no hair...just in case I need to point that out) 5) Got any ultra-quirky kinks? Savali: Kinks or quirks? You can't have both I'm afraid. Marrz: ... Spencer: Well I don't, but I'm pretty sure just about everyone here does. Guy: I like this one woman...*blushes* too bad she's 12 years younger than me. (Guy is 39) Caligula: Hah I love bones. I love ripping them out from human's fragile flesh and carving them into beads, Vale: No, and if you dare say brushing hair is a kink, I'll smack you. Caius: Ehh...I'm stuck with her for the rest of my life just for this eye. That's more of a pain in the ass than it is a kink. Clodia: Oh and it's paradise for me? No! Claude: No si-I mean ma'am. Marcello: Ah nothing you need to know of for now. Curiosity did kill the cat you know. Rose: *shakes head* I'm just as natural as they come. Olwin: All these others, they are...strange are they not? I feel as if their weird ways make me trust them less. 6) Within the last month, how many people have you done questionable acts with? Savali: *glances at Marrz* More than enough. Marrz: *stares at Savali* I have done nothing. Why did you look at me? Spencer: Err...none? Guy: What kind of man do you take me for? Caligula: Define "questionable." Vale: *straightens out dress* N-None. I swear that to be true. Caius: Always just one person. *glares at Clodia* Clodia: That's not questionable that's just boring. We don't even do anything. Claude: Ummm...questionable? Marcello: Oh no one. As I've said I like to be a good soul. Rose: Well there was this one guy in the street. He was drunk and was flirting with me. That wasn't too nice. Olwin: T-the walls...they're covered with invisible ink. I CAN TASTE IT IN THE AIR. Oh erm...what were we talking about? 7) Do you love me? I love you. Savali: If I say yes, will you join me? Marrz: No. Spencer: Err you're okay I guess. Guy: Of course. I hate no one. Caligula: *pulls out a knife* Does killing you say "I love you?" Vale: *rolls eyes* Pleeeaaase, you're nothing but human trash. Caius: Meh. Clodia: ... Claude: *Hides behind Marcello* Marcello: Ehh sure I guess. Rose: ...Ummm. Olwin: NO I ONLY LOVE ARMA! 8) Are you hurt because I lied in that last question? Savali: *glares* No but I am a bit annoyed. Marrz: No. Spencer: What? Guy: You lied? Caligula: Of course not. Now...do you want to be ripped apart or stabbed to death? They're both painful, so I have no recommendations on something painless. Vale: No it just proves you are rude. Caius: Nope not at all. Clodia: ...... Claude: Mark...who is this crazy woman? Marcello: I have no clue kiddo. Rose: Okay then? Olwin: *cuddles skeleton* Oh my precious Arma, may you never turn into dust. 9) If you could kill someone and get away with it, who would it be? Savali: I don't like getting my hands dirty. Marrz: Caligula. Spencer: Ugh...You know what, Savali. Don't like him and he doesn't like me. Guy: Well...to wish death on someone is a horrible thing. Caligula: Marrz. I would say Spencer, but I want that to be a fight. Vale: ... Caius: I would say Clodia but I've slowly grown attached to her. Plus I like my power. Clodia: Gee thanks, it's good to know that power is keeping you from killing me. Claude: No one. Marcello: Hmmm...not sure really. Rose: *shrugs* Those that are truly evil. Olwin: HIM. He hurt my poor poor Arma. I want to watch him die in flames. 10) What is the one thing that sets you off so much that you'll go from docile to rabid squirrel monkey in 12 seconds? Savali: Ohh whenever there is nothing new. In hell, there was always something happening, but here there is rarely anything interesting. Marrz: Being hugged. Spencer: *shrugs* Being chased I guess. I like lazing around. Guy: Demons of any kind. That and kids that break windows. Caligula: You Vale: *shrugs* Just normal things I guess. Caius: The memories of Nuru marrying me and Clodia *smack'd* Clodia: *smack'd Caius* Him saying stuff like that! Claude: Whenever I'm called short or small. Marcello: When people take my glasses off my face. I need them to see. Rose: When the kids throw paper planes and balls at each other. Olwin: When people try to touch my lover *cuddles Arma* 11) Who the hell are you people? Why are you in my house? Are you even people? Get outta my stuff! Savali: Oh but you already know me. I suggest that you calm down. This group tends to snap easily. Marrz: *just standing around* Spencer: *looks through bookshelf* You have some weird books. I've never heard of any of these. Guy: Oh um but didn't you invite us here? Caligula: *sneaking around trying to kill the person asking questions* Vale: Ugh your sense in fashion is horrible. How can you say you’re female when you wear such boyish looking clothes? Caius: Oh look a cat! Clodia: *twiddling fingers* Claude: I have something to do. I'm just going to you know...leave...*jacks wallet and runs off* Marcello: AH CLAUDE, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND APOLOGIZE TO THIS WOMAN! Rose: O-okay umm...*leaves* Olwin: *is sitting outside on the porch with Arma* 12) Does rain filter down through your handsome volcano rocks to create a wild mineral water that's tasty for the ladies? Savali: Volcano ro-...What on earth are you talking about? Marrz: *rolls eyes* Such a bizarre. Spencer: What? Guy: My what? Caligula: Does blood flow through your veins to make you mortal? Vale: ...Excuse me? Caius: *smiles* Maybe. Clodia: Caius...do you even know what that means? Claude: *blinks* Marcello: *adjust glasses* Umm no? Rose: But there are no volcanoes around here. Olwin: Is it tasty for my lady? 13) I'm going off track a little. Um. How many people have seen you bare-ass nekkid? Savali: Oh quite a few. It's not something I'm not unused to. Marrz: Not many others actually. Probably...2. Spencer: Back in the Ethereal, my kind usually went without clothing. Guy: blushes* No one...I think I’d be to nervous. Caligula: Ehh all my victims. You can't just their clothes. Vale: Just about every guy here. Caius: Just her *points at Clodia* Clodia: *blushes lightly* Yeah..and I've seen him without clothes too. Claude: Ewww no one! Marcello: ...Hmm can't remember. Rose: I erm...none. Olwin: ...*looks down at Arma and then back at the others* 14) How lovely. Have you ever wanted to smoke crack? Are you a crackhead? Savali: Drugs aren't really my cup of tea. Marrz: No. Spencer: Hah these guys should be! Guy: Drugs like that are a sin. Caligula: Tried drugs, didn't like them. They just made things worse. Vale: *shakes head* No I find that to repulsive. Caius: Nah nah. Clodia: I thought about it once, it was when we first got married. I was kind of depressed. Claude: Never. Marcello: And you better not try it even once Claude. I don't do such drugs either. Rose: If I did, I would not be a good role model. Olwin: NOPE! 15) Are you wondering how many more of these questions you must endure? Savali: I've been through worse, so continue asking away. Marrz: Yes...end it now. Spencer: Kind of...the tension in the room is killing me. Guy: Yes. I'd very much like to leave this place now. Caligula: No...It makes you a sitting bird. Please, continue. Vale: ... Caius: Not really. Clodia: Yes. I got things to do! Claude: ...Maybe. Marcello: Eh...whatever. Rose: Umm Olwin: As long as nothing happens to Arma. 16) What's the strangest thing you've ever licked? Savali: *smiles* I don't kiss and tell. Marrz: A human liver. You humans are just as disgusting on the inside. Spencer: A boot...Yeah don't be a wise ass with the dark lords. Guy: A bible. I was just curious on what it tasted like. Caligula: Hmm...a rock. Vale: One of Caligula's blades. He already claimed the soul, so the blood on the blade was pretty useless. Wanted to see if it tasted different than living blood. Caius: *points to Clodia* Her face. *SMACK'D YET AGAIN* Clodia: *smack'd Caius* You weren't such a treat either! Claude: A news paper. Marcello: My own glasses...I was trying to clean them.. Rose: A pencil I guess. Olwin: I've licked many many many many many-*trails off*...I'm sorry what were we talking about? 17) How many people have you confided in about your contamination with SuperAIDS? I can't think of anything witty so I'm skipping this question. 18) There is no question 18. Savali: I can tell. Marrz: Then why is it here? Spencer: ... Guy: Alright then? Caligula: Hmm. Vale: *rolls eyes* Caius: That's a rather pointless statement. Clodia: I agree. Claude: Where did the question go? Marcello: ... Rose: Why is that? Olwin: *sips tea* 19) Have you ever considered a fetish? Savali: *summons tentacles* Want to find out? Marrz: Ugh no. Spencer: Yeah no. Guy: *blushes* Of course not! Caligula: Didn't I already mention I do not like your silly human games? Vale: *blushes and swipes bangs back* Caius: Hehe wouldn't you like to know. Clodia: You're still disgusting. Claude: What's a fetish? Marcello: *covers Claude's ears* Oka-a-a-a-y enough of that. Rose: Excuse me? Olwin: No no only magic...or is a fetish a form of magic? 20) This mindless torture is over. Does this make you shit your pants in glee? Savali: ...You're a strange strange woman. Nice taste. Marrz: *leaves* Spencer: Oh goody back to hiding. *rolls eyes* Guy: You are...strange. I'll pray for you. Caligula: Can I kill you and claim your soul now? Vale: You're disgusting, I hope you burn. Caius: Bye bye! Clodia: *nods and leaves* Claude: Can we go now Marcello? Marcello: Yeah I hope this never happens again. Rose: Okay this was really eye opening...in a bad way. Olwin: GOOD BYE WEIRD LADY! NOW GO TAG SOME BITCHES. Category:Quizzes